Administration
The Wasteland Survival Guide functions differently than other wikis, in the sense that the administration is an electoral dictatorship, meaning that once an admin is elected and sworn in, they are unable to be removed or re-evaluated unless a Bureaucrat decides otherwise. Instead, the Wasteland Survival Guide functions with three levels of administration: Rangers (moderators), Administrators, and Bureaucrats. Bureaucrats are the highest level. They are permanently positioned users who can only be removed by the creator of this wiki Sombar1. In order to acheive this position, a person must have acheived Adminsistrator status, after which an election can take place to determine whether or not the user will rise to being Bureaucrat level. Majority rules, as always, and so if the Bureaucrat will be indoctorated into the ranks of Bureaucracy. Administrators are promoted to Bureaucrats on a need to need basis therefore if there is no need for another bureaucrat then it is unlikely that an admin will be promoted, regardless of contributions. Administrators are those who have proven themselves faithful, productive, and intelligent and thus can continue their work as an Admin. These have to be seen and determined by others and Bureaucrats in order to determine their prowess and abilities as an Administrator. These Admins obtain permanent status as an Admin unless they falter significantly in their quality or are shown to abuse there athority. 'Rangers '(or Moderators) are at the lowest level of the Administration. They are users who have been offered the possition by an Administrator but have yet to prove themselves capable Admins. In order to join the Rangers you must ether be invited to join by a Ranger, Admin, or Bureaucrat, or have 200 edits. Members of the Rangers may apply for adminship regardless of number of edits if they serve for at least six months. In order for one to be an admin, they must meet certain criteria through which they can be judged. Not everyone can be placed at the position of admin, and thus one needs to meet these goals in order to apply for the position. This criteria includes: *400+ edits. We want members who are devoted and loyal, and thus having this amount of edits shows your devotion and prowess as a member. *Activity for at least three months. We don't want someone who barely knows how this wiki functions to believe they can acheive the status of those who have been here since the beginning. We need devoted, hard working members who have been around for a fairly decent amount of time and plan to be around for much more. *Ability to act properly and be industrious. We want disciplined admins capable of working with members and not abusing power. We also want the admins to produce and use their powers to contribute, not just jump in when they wish. Abuse by an Administrator Since Administrators are put into a leadership role and given athority over standard users it is important to WSG to prevent abuse. Abuse by an administrator will in no way be tolorated on this wiki and any admin found breaking the rules as listed below can be striped of Administration rights and possibly banned from this wiki. * No user should ever be banned because of a personal grudge * Administrators will conduct thimselves in a polite and helpfull manor * Administrators will warn users before banning them. (However this can be bypassed in extream circumstance) * Administrators will be unbias, fair, and even handed in dealing with disputes. * Joke bans (on the wiki or the chat) are not allowed. If you think an admin is in violation of any of these rules or you believe that something should be added please contact a Bureaucrat on there talk page. Click for administration help and advice. Click Here for rules regarding admins and high admins. Bureaucrats Sombar1 Grammarlad Administrators Ramallah Category:Community